


Наедине

by mynameisEmma



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, OOC, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: Сегодня особенный день.
Relationships: Jack Merridew/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Наедине

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: wormwooood  
> Буду рада негрубой критике и указанию на ошибки.  
> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3458144

Сегодня особенный день.

В этот день ровно двадцать лет назад их, грязных одичалых мальчишек, наконец-то спасли, вывезли с того проклятого острова. И для Джека Меридью эта дата так и осталась бы ничем не отличающейся от сотен других в календаре, если бы тогда на корабле он, кое-как умытый и завёрнутый в какие-то тряпки, не спросил у офицера, какое сегодня число.

Призраки прошлого почти не ощущаемы днём, они растворяются в повседневной рутине, тонут в спокойствии счастливой семейной жизни, но возвращаются ночью снова и льнут к изголовью кровати, набирая силу. 

Джеку снятся прохладная сырая непроглядная темень, рыжие всполохи пламени, надсадный вой ненастоящей свиньи, громкий клич и монотонный топот, а ещё — крики, плач и тёплая кровь на ладонях. И всё это так реально, так жутко, что чувствуется, как между лопаток скользит холодная капля пота. 

Он просыпается, захлёбываясь немым ужасом; в ушах засела безумная мантра, а пульс стучит в висках барабанным боем. Джек, не выдержав, сбегает из дому в равнодушную ночь приручённого города.

Наплевав на всё, он напивается, просит бармена добавить ещё и ещё. Алкоголь, словно волны во время прилива, смывает из его головы все тяжёлые мысли: больше ничего не давит, не вгрызается под рёбра тупой болью, и жить вдруг становится так легко и просто, что тянет рассмеяться. Джек уверен, что когда он вернётся назад, в нагретой постели его будет ждать Мэрил.

И Мэрил действительно ждёт, напуганная и раздражённая. Когда он приходит, тон её голоса звучит чуть выше, чуть напряжённее, чуть визгливее, чем обычно. Расслабленная весёлость сменяется необъяснимой яростью, Джек вспыхивает, точно сухая головешка, брошенная в костёр, и в пьяном беспамятстве оставляет на теле своей жены уродливые тёмно-лиловые кляксы.

Мэрил не говорит ни слова. Тихо собирает вещи и уходит сонным промозглым утром, забрав вместе с собой сына. Окончание их брака ознаменовывает золотое обручальное кольцо, будто бы впопыхах забытое на кухонном столе.

И во внезапно опустевшем доме Джек осознаёт, что остался наедине с тем, от _кого_ он так старательно убегал, прятался в стенах прокуренных кабаков и в стёклах бутылок с пойлом.

Вождь Племени скалит зубы по ту сторону зеркала.


End file.
